A number of X-ray imaging systems of various designs are known and are presently in use. Such systems are generally based upon generation of X-rays that are directed toward a subject of interest. The X-rays traverse the subject and impinge on a detector, for example, a film, an imaging plate, or a portable cassette. The detector detects the X-rays, which are attenuated, scattered or absorbed by the intervening structures of the subject. In medical imaging contexts, for example, such systems may be used to visualize the internal structures, tissues and organs of a subject for the purpose screening or diagnosing ailments.
X-ray systems may be fixed or mobile. Fixed radiation systems generally utilize an X-ray source mounted to an overhead tube support. An exemplary overhead tube support X-ray system 100 is shown in FIG. 1. The overhead tube support typically includes a column 105 to which the X-ray source 110 is attached, coupled to an overhead rectangular bridge 115 that travels along a system of rails or tubes 120 oriented perpendicular to the bridge 115. A transport mechanism 125 coupled to the bridge 115 operates to move the column 105 along a longitudinal horizontal axis, while the rail system 120 allows the bridge 115 to travel along a lateral horizontal axis in the same plane. The rail system 120 typically includes a front rail 120a, a rear rail 120b, and a cable drape rail (not shown) mounted to a ceiling of a room or suite housing the fixed radiation system. In some installations, the overhead tube support system 100 may be mounted to a system of struts which are fixed to the ceiling.
The components of the overhead tube support can be expensive to produce and install. Positioning the X-ray source over a patient's anatomical features from a parked position of the overhead tube support system may be time consuming because of the longitudinal and lateral distances being traversed and the fixed speeds of motors used to drive the overhead tube support components. Furthermore, the overhead tube support system has a limited number of degrees of freedom, making imaging some aspects of a patient's anatomy difficult. It would be advantageous to provide an overhead fixed X-ray system that overcomes these and other disadvantages.